


失控边缘

by EstherLance



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherLance/pseuds/EstherLance
Summary: 一个没有驾照的人强行飙车，一个性冷淡者妄图写出香艳场景的产物。国王皮克X骑士莱万，没有剧情的纯车。





	失控边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 一个没有驾照的人强行飙车，一个性冷淡者妄图写出香艳场景的产物。  
> 国王皮克X骑士莱万，没有剧情的纯车。

皮克让莱万站在旁边等着，自己先走进了水池。蒸腾的水汽模糊了莱万的表情，他现在在想些什么呢？也许是害怕？还是恶心？皮克在心底猜测着。无论他到底有什么想法，皮克也不会在今晚放过他。  
“下来吧。”皮克对莱万说道。  
莱万踌躇了一会才回答：“是的，陛下。”皮克没有下令让他脱掉衣服，他只能直接走进水池里。水位差一点就没过了他的腰线，还弄湿了他的上衣。莱万不想和皮克站得太近，然而皮克靠过来拉住他的手，牵着他走向水池的边缘。  
有水珠顺着莱万的脖颈流进衣领里，他的衣服被打湿后贴在他的身上，隐约能看到流畅的肌肉线条，胸前的两点随着他的呼吸在起伏着，半遮半掩反而让人想含在嘴里品尝。皮克凑到莱万的耳后嗅了嗅，是一股淡淡的雪松的味道，很适合眼前的男人。莱万的身体在皮克靠近的时候无意识地绷紧，他现在全身的力气都被用来克制避开抚摸自己脸颊的手掌的冲动。  
这个男人有着英俊的脸庞，皮克曾无数次听说他的俊美、勇敢和忠诚，在被要求今晚过来的时候也只得到了他沉默的答应。他清楚自己会遭到什么样的对待吗？  
也许是皮克的眼神过于炽热了，莱万侧过脸躲开了视线，他的拳头在身体两侧不自觉地握紧。他没有拒绝和挣扎的举动，然而他的一切反应都表明了他的抗拒。皮克舔了舔嘴唇，这幅沉默着任人摆布的样子让他更想做得过分一点。  
皮克并不急着动手，毕竟夜晚还长着呢。他用手轻轻摩擦着莱万的后颈，目光扫过莱万被熏红的耳垂，吞咽着的喉结，挺立的乳头，最后落到下半身上。莱万的裤子紧紧地贴在腿上，显得双腿又细又直，他记得那双腿在骑马的时候是多么有力。皮克的手滑下他的脊椎，来到大腿上摩挲着。掌心里的肌肉是在长期运动下锻炼出来的，属于王国第一骑士的双腿，强健而结实。皮克想象着那双腿被架在他的肩上为他张开的画面，胯下的阴茎抬起了头。  
“你知道我现在要做什么吗？”皮克用手解开了莱万的上衣，在六块腹肌上滑过。他看到莱万垂下眼眸，脸颊上泛起了绯红，在雾气中显得格外诱人。皮克把嘴唇贴上他的脖子，在上面吮下红色的印记。莱万像是被烫到一般轻颤了一下，他闭上眼睛，过了片刻才用带着一点嘶哑的声音回复：“是的，陛下。”  
皮克把手伸进莱万的头发里，扣着他的后脑勺拉向自己，这个距离让他能看清莱万的睫毛在脸上投下的阴影。“睁开你的眼睛，看着我。”莱万的眼皮跳了一下，然后那双湖蓝色的眼睛慢慢呈现在皮克眼前。他看过那双眼睛里曾经闪烁着光芒的模样，可是现在里面只有沉寂和慌乱。  
当皮克把嘴唇贴上莱万的嘴角时，莱万倏地合上了眼睛，他的身体忍不住地颤抖，然而他还是默许地张开了嘴。皮克的呼吸渐渐变得沉重，他吮吸着莱万的下唇，用舌头纠缠着另一个人躲避的舌尖，交换着两个人的唾液。莱万伸出来的舌头被他咬得通红，有一丝口水顺着嘴角流下来，显得贞洁而又淫荡。  
皮克放过了莱万的舌头，慢慢顺着嘴唇亲下去，最后停在锁骨上开始轻轻地啃咬。他的手熟练地爱抚着莱万胸前被冷落的乳头，用指腹反复摩擦着，把粉色的乳粒磨得通红，然后把它含进嘴里，围绕着乳晕舔舐轻咬。莱万发出一声微不可闻的闷哼，他的眼睛半阖着，只能隐隐约约看到里面的水光。  
他的上衣被脱了个干净，裤子却还完好地穿在身上。皮克隔着裤子摩擦莱万的裆部，勃起的阴茎被粗糙的布料蹭得肿了一圈。男人像是受到巨大的刺激一样身体一弹，猛地抓住他的手腕，却没用多大力气，在皮克看来更像欲拒还迎。皮克停下手上的动作，将视线转向了他的臀部，湿漉漉的裤子紧贴在上面裹出一个弧线，他的眼神暗了暗。  
“把裤子脱掉。”他哑着嗓子下达了命令。莱万沉默着褪去最后的遮掩，一丝不挂地站在他面前。皮克看过许多不同的裸体，莱万不是最健壮的的那个，但他的身体每一部分都有匀称而漂亮的肌肉覆盖在上面，饱含着男性的力量。皮克让莱万趴在台阶上，在他屁股上打了两下，打得非常重，接着又像感到愧疚一般缓慢地揉捏着他的屁股。皮克的手似乎有魔力，被他打过和揉捏着的地方仿佛被火烧过一样，一股燥热在莱万全身蔓延开来，他咬着下唇防止自己呻吟出声，指甲无意识地抠着台阶，抬起的阴茎在台阶上留下湿润的粘液。  
皮克掰开莱万的屁股，手指在股沟附近游走。“你说，如果我直接插进去，你会流多少血呢？”莱万难堪地颤抖着，“只要您愿意，陛下。”皮克嗤笑着从旁边拿出一只润滑油，倒在了他的屁股上，润滑油顺着臀肉流进他的股沟，看起来格外色情。男人带着薄茧的手指插进了他的后穴中，一边借着润滑油浅浅抽插着，一边用龟头蹭着他的会阴。他想要张开嘴呼吸，却发出了混乱的喘息和呻吟。皮克加了一根手指，莱万有些受不了地闭上了眼睛，大腿的肌肉不自觉地抽搐了几下。  
但是这还不够，皮克很快找到了他的前列腺，在上面轻轻一按就让他哆嗦起来。莱万咬紧了牙关，急促地喘着气，仍是控制不住喉咙里憋着的呻吟。皮克没有放过他，再往里探入了一根手指。莱万的后穴已经完全被撑开，手指在里面抽插时还能听到润滑油发出的声音，鲜红的肠肉变得湿润，紧紧地裹住皮克的手指，像贪吃的嘴一张一合着。  
在他的后穴能够容纳四根手指后皮克结束了扩张，起身摸索着什么。莱万得到了一点喘息的时间，他觉得自己被分成了两半，一半被皮克拉入了欢愉的漩涡，一半痛苦地唾弃着自己的行为。他知道自己不是为了所谓的荣宠，他只是拒绝不了皮克。可是在皮克眼中他的行为只会有一种解读——为了恩宠出卖自己的身体。  
莱万还没能让自己的头脑变得清醒一点，皮克就用手握住了他的性器，把龟头包在掌心里摩擦，经过凹陷的马眼和暴起的每一根青筋自上而下地套弄着。莱万猝不及防地闷哼出声，只觉得全身的血液都涌向了下身，小腿也跟着在轻轻颤抖。他按住了皮克的手，不知道是想让他停下还是加快——被忍耐着压下的腰给出了答案。  
他沉默着任皮克为所欲为，额角渗出黄豆大的汗水，像被从水里捞出来一样浑身上下都湿淋淋的。皮克松开了被抚慰到爆发边缘的性器，慢条斯理地扶住自己的阴茎，用龟头恶劣地在开拓过的穴口戳弄着，跃跃欲试地要探入后穴。莱万在他压上来的时候每一寸肌肉都绷紧了，他看着抵在他身下的粗大的阴茎，不自觉地吞咽着口水。他仿佛全身的汗毛都竖起来了，血管被什么压迫着，大脑仿佛陷入了缺氧的状态。  
停下来！他急促地呼吸着，无声地在心里嘶吼。  
但他还没有说出来，皮克已经轻易把阴茎顶进了他的后穴。莱万呜咽了一声，大颗的汗珠从他的脸颊上滑落，撕裂的痛楚让他的嘴唇发白。那根异物一寸寸地深入，窄小的后穴被迫撑大，被粗暴对待的肠肉抽搐起来。他几乎说不出话来，只能无声地张开嘴喘息着，不受控制地浑身战栗。  
皮克压着莱万抽送起来，阴茎在紧紧夹着他的通道里缓慢地进出，每一次对莱万来说都是酷刑。陌生的胀痛折磨着莱万，他的胸膛急促起伏着，脸颊泛起了不正常的红晕。他所有的感官都集中在被青筋和褶皱慢慢侵占的肠道上，只觉得血液在耳膜处轰轰作响，整个人像一条濒死的鱼一样不自觉地抽动着。皮克含住他的耳垂，舌尖舔弄着这块软肉，不断吐出的气息呼在颈侧。狰狞的性器一再整根肏进去，刮过的内壁火辣辣地烫着，硕大的龟头直直地对准敏感点捣过去，化成一阵令人头皮发麻的快感。莱万被逼得发出嘶哑的呻吟，喘息声里夹杂着哭音。他绷紧了脚背，脚趾蜷曲着，甚至无意识地挺起身体，让那根阴茎捅进更深的地方。  
“呃啊……我、不行……啊哈……”  
莱万的双腿被打开架在皮克的腰上，承受着一次比一次激烈的撞击。粗大的阴茎在肠道中进进出出，把肠道变得又湿又紧，润滑油被从内部挤了出来，顺着他的大腿往下流，把两人连着的下体弄得湿漉漉的，看着格外淫靡。莱万痛苦地仰着脸，交缠的快感在把他剩余的理智拽入漩涡，和身体一起沉溺在快感中。皮克埋头吮吸着男人胸前的乳头，把乳头咬得又红又肿。他的下身快速挺动着，粗壮的性器反复刺激着前列腺，把窄小的穴口撑得没有一丝褶皱，肠肉在持续的进攻下溃不成军，整个内部都变得泥泞不堪，紧紧地吸附着阴茎。  
“嗯啊、不要……陛下、我……哈……”  
仿佛有无数的电流在莱万的身体里流窜，最后堆积在一块炸开。他觉得自己的心脏被一只手猛地捏住了，喉咙里闷出一声崩溃的哭腔，一股浑浊的精液从龟头喷射出来。高潮后的男人眼圈发红，脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水。皮克撩开莱万湿透的细发，他掌控着这个男人的身体，每一次摩擦都让他不自觉地跟随着颤抖。他狰狞的阴茎在夹紧的肠道内横冲直撞了十几下，最后抵着深处射了出来，滚烫的精液溢满了整个后穴。  
过了很久，皮克才把阴茎拔了出来，莱万的后穴合不拢地张开着，不断有白浊从里面一丝一缕地流下来。他的下半身狼狈不堪，像是被玩坏了的娃娃一样躺在地上。   
这样的事情以后还会发生多少次呢？莱万失神地望着蒸腾的雾气，仿佛看到另一个自己面无表情地在上方看着，嘲笑着他一步一步的堕落。汹涌的情欲仍在他身上散发着魔力，但对他而言一切都结束了。他觉得麻木，似乎有什么东西从他身上被剥离开来。  
昏昏欲睡的时候，皮克似乎在他的额头落下了一个吻。


End file.
